The New Era
History Calculated by the time he climbed Mount Qomolangma, the doomsday occurred on the day after he opened the dragon coffin. No one would ever forget the doomsday of the human world, which had long been doc.u.mented in history. One hundred years ago, the earth was like an unlocked cage bearing all the invisible yet immense power from universe, which was too much for an ordinary being to withstand. Numerous people died miserably. It was an Age of Extinction, killing nearly half of the population worldwide. Some survived after the first day! Their bodies mutated, becoming much stronger than ever before. They were - The Awoken! Later, research found that a mysterious energy emerged on earth, which could be absorbed to strengthen the human body, making it tougher and harder than steel. “Human mutation! The Awoken!” sn’t it the G.o.d & Devil Civilization where ordinary beings are mighty enough to erase the mountains and overturn the seas? This is unbelievable! Oh my, how come earth changed like this?” It was just a beginning. Humans mutated, but beasts mutated even more drastically. All cities were attacked by fierce beasts that were hard to be injured by various weapons. Even the originally lethal weapons could hardly deal a devastating blow. Most important of all, these beasts grew too fast. In just a month, their fur and skin became so hard and thick that even bullets could not penetrate. Worse still, as they mutated, they grew highly intelligent, repeatedly launching cl.u.s.ter-attacks at humans. That year was indeed dark as h.e.l.l. Every day, countless humans were killed, and over half of the cities were taken up by beasts. Until one year later, the awoken united together, created Huaxia Alliance, and built iron bases to defend against beasts so that human lineage could be continued. The war between humans and beasts lasted over fifty years. During that time, humans trekked really hard along the journey and a myriad of powerful humans sacrificed their lives to repel the endless waves of beasts attack. In every war there were those who shed blood for the survival of the whole nation. They, in the time of desperation, paved the way for Huxia Alliance with their own blood, sacrificing their lives to preserve the sparkles of humans. Fifty years pa.s.sed, humans were powerful enough to build 10 iron bases in total, but that only sufficed for basic survival, far from destroying the beasts. In the sixth decade since the apocalypse began, the situation reversed. Zu Yan, like a G.o.d coming to the mortal world, turned the tide, leaving all the beast cities in bloodbath. The whole world was shocked! Killing mighty kings of beasts one by one, he smothered hordes of beasts. Amazing the whole mankind with his mightiness, he was revered as the most formidable warlord. Deterred by the warlord’s mightiness, the beasts didn’t dare to attack the human city, providing forty years of peace without any big wars. During these forty years, humans built the Huaxia City, a hub of talents and elites where only the awoken were qualified to stay. There were only two major alliances left in the world, Huaxia Alliance and West Alliance, which, separated by the oceans harboring countless beasts in between, had little contact with each other. But Zu Yan was the mightiest warlord widely recognized by the whole world, an invincible overmatch formidable enough to overawe the West Alliance. “Zu Yan!” Category:Locations